Didn't see that one coming
by SkywardShadow
Summary: ***SPOILERS!*** Just a oneshot about Matt's death, and perhaps a theory on what came after.


Disclaimer: Mail, Mihael and L would still be among the living if I owned Death Note. I don't own _Mario Kart_, either. Or Gameboy.

**Didn't see that one coming….**

**x-x-x-x-x**

He never saw it coming.

Maybe _somewhere_ in the back of his mind, hidden behind thoughts of his latest high score on _Mario Kart _(hey, a guy's gotta have his priorities straight), maybe for a split-second it occurred to him that his life might actually be in danger.

Maybe.

But we'll never know.

He had known from the moment he signed on to help Mello that he was going to be in danger, in trouble, and quite possibly in jail before it all ended. But never, _never _had he seriously acknowledged the fact that he could die.

That he could die, in fact, quite easily.

Obviously he was aware of being chased. Takada's bodyguards were annoyingly persistent, still just as _in his face_ as they had been 5 minutes ago. And the 5 minutes before that. And…

Just _how_ long had these pinheads been chasing him?!

He rolled his eyes. This was one game that could get old.

_Huh?!_

_What the-?!_ He cursed. "Damn! The cars got ahead of me! How many bodyguards does Takada _have_?" Was _one woman_ really worth all this trouble?

_Women,_ he thought, making a sharp turn and rolling his eyes again. _They're nothing __**but **__trouble._

It would be a real pain to pull away from the cars again. He briefly stopped the car and loaded his gun. _Jeez, these guys are annoying….Guess I'll have to use the smokescreen again…._

But that wouldn't be necessary.

"….." _Ah, crap._

To Mail's credit, he handled finding himself surrounded very well. Too well. Probably because he never thought he would die.

Yes, bodyguards in their imposing black cars were everywhere, carrying some _serious_ ammo. He would've whistled, had there not been a cigarette in his mouth preventing it.

He climbed out of the car, hands up in an almost mocking gesture of surrender, a cocky grin on his face. "Come on, since when were the Japanese allowed to carry big guns like that?" he asked in a half-joking manner.

He leaned against the car door lazily. _I swear,_ _Mello had better break me out of jail quickly…_ "Listen, I'm connected to Takada's kidnapper," he called.

"You've probably got a lot to ask me," he continues. And then, the final act of cockiness from Mail Jeevas. One contradictory comment.

"You aren't going to shoot-"

_**BANG!!**_

Pain filled his body, making him jolt backwards. He didn't have the time to think much, except for a repetitive _**What the hell just happened?!**_

_**BANG!!**_

_**BANG!!**_

_**BANG!!**_

Shot after shot hit him dead on. Emphasis on the 'dead' part, because no mortal can survive that without protection. And he was entirely without protection.

When the shooting finally stopped, he lay bullet ridden and bloody on the asphalt. His dying last cigarette, still in his mouth, dropped ash onto his face.

His life did not 'flash before his eyes.' Which was fine with him; his life would've made an awfully boring movie, or anything of the sort. And that would _not_ be a nice way to go. He disliked being bored immensely.

_Sorry, Mello…_

_I didn't see that one coming…_

'Everything went black' wouldn't be the most accurate statement.

Suffice to say, 'everything became nothing.'

And 'nothing' was where any remnant of Mail Jeevas, prodigy and game enthusiast, would remain for eternity.

**MU**.

But what do we know for certain? Nothing, really. A Shinigami told a foolish human that death is equal, that we all go to MU-nothingness-after death. But had that Shinigami ever died before? No. What way does he have of knowing?

None of us do, until we die.

For all we know, Mail Jeevas could be sitting on a cloud playing his Gameboy right now.

A chocolate-loving blond could be sitting beside him, furiously trying to beat him at it. (Which sometimes involves_ physically_ beating him, as well.)

And a certain quirky detective could be sitting in his 'thinking position' next to them, munching on a handful of sugar cubes as he watches his successor solve cases.

Hey-who knows?

**-Fin-**

**A/N: Just got the urge to write this, suddenly. Not sure why. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but don't feel like you have to. Thanks for reading! -SS**


End file.
